The present disclosure relates to the field of conveyor systems and particularly to a brake system for a tensioning or take-up mechanism of a conveyor.
Conveyor systems require a belt tensioning device, which can take many different forms. Some underground conveyor systems include a tensioning or take-up system that also provides belt storage (e.g., in a belt lap arrangement). Such a system is referred to as a loop take-up (“LTU”). As the mining operation progresses, the length of travel of the belt changes, and the LTU maintains tension in the belt to accommodate the change in length.